In recent years, due to the high technical advantages of the imaging devices employing the solid state imaging element, such as CCD (Charged Coupled Device), or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), cellular phones, employing an imaging device carrying an automatic focusing mechanism (hereinafter referred to as “AF mechanism”), have become widely used.
A lens driving device as a conventional example is disclosed in Patent Document 1, in which an actuator is arranged around a lens, and said lens is driven in an optical axial direction.    Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication Number 2007-86,158.